User blog:FirstDrellSpectre/Ideas for squadmates of Mass Effect: Andromeda
Some official squadmates in Mass Effect: Andromeda are already revelated but I like using my imagination to write some of squadmates I'd like to have in the upcoming game. I have no ideas for names, so I'll use nicknames instead. *Jackal - tech and combat powers user- A vorcha hunter with sleeveless jacket full of old knives and poisonous darts. He's a notorius hunter, not bounty or head hunter, he hunts wild beasts, the more dangerous the better. He eats meat of his prey and sells their bones as trophies, but the most unique ones he keeps for himself. To hunt them he constructs various traps and that's his favorite method of hunting. He joins Ryder to hunt new beasts. *Bomber - offensive engineer - An alliance male Engineer specialized in explosives. He enjoys blowing up his targets, more powerful explosion then more spectacular and more memorable. He works with Ryder from the start. *Coin - weapon-oriented soldier - A human female merc, she used to work for both Alliance and Cerberus, even Cat6 but left them to work as a freelancer for money not for any cause. Politics don't interest her, only profits. She didn't join Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Ecplise or Talons to not have any boss, who would want 90% of her income. She's known from surviving missions most of mercs wouldn't survive and that's why she was hired by Ryder. *Lucky - offensive adept - A volus adept. He stole an identity from another volus, who was supposed to be a test subject for a biotic experiment. In result he became a very strong biotic, but he escapes for stealing the identity and a glory of becoming a volus biotic of new generation. Despite his reputation of a thief, he's quite friendly. He joins Ryder to avoid responsibility for his felonies. *Panzer - power-oriented soldier - An expensive prototype of new military heavy tank mech. Armed in missles and automatic gun cannons, heavily modified and upgraded YMIR mech. However it's a VI and not SI, but it has a personality of a dedicated patriot of the Alliance Systems. It's programmed not to harm alliance soldiers or civillians. Speaking with Ryder helps in developing new functions. *Broody - weapon-oriented infiltrator - A drell with an inferiority complex, who wants drells to be more recognised and more influential in the galaxy, so he tries his best to proove that drells aren't merely hanar lockeys. Because his kind isn't spread in the civilised space as much as turians or asari he feels alien everywhere. His dedication to dream of ascending his race made him bit obssessed with genetic modifications. Because of them he has harder skin and sees in dark. He's afraid of Kepral Syndrome, so he always wears a mask that blocks whole humidity in air he breathes. He joins Ryder to prove Drells shouldn't be underestimated by other races. *Misfit - healing engineer - Asari Engineer, who focused on computer science because she's one of few asari without biotic powers. She wants to proove herself useful and valuable, because other asari look down on her, that's why she joined Ryder. *Muscle - heavy melee expert - A former batarian slave, who fought in gladiator fights. He killed his master and whole family of his owner, that's why he escaped his nation. He hates slavery, but sees fighting against this opression as hopeless and with no chance for success. He has no hatred towards humans, he hates batarian nobles far more. He tries to find more batarians like him in the galaxy. When he finds enough of them, then he plans to create a small independent colony in Terminus, where batarian Hegemony has no power and no authority. That's why he joined Ryder. *Detective - vanguard - Female turian military by book. She joined Ryder on command of her superiors because the outcome of the Pathfinder's mission is very important for Turian Hierarchy in political and economic matters. She hates chaotic solutions or acting against the law or without a plan. In contrast to the friendly volus thief, she is a strict and unsympathetic cop. Next characters *Loner - offensive biotic sentinel - a krogan female, who's always been nothing but a concubine coming from one clan to another because they constantly fought. She had enough of being treated like an object, she sees her kind as hopeless and doomed, because they always fight instead of cooperate in harder and harder times. She escaped so no krogan would use her like this ever again. Now she's a mercenary and she rather have the present life over the past one. She joined Ryder because she hopes to earn a huge amount of money and then think what's next. *Hermetic - defensive tech sentinel - a quarian male, who got infected by a rare poison, so he upgraded and modified his suit to slow the poison progress down and buy enough time to find components for an antidote. His suit not only gives him a good protection from enviroment and holographic armor to stop physical damage, but also is full of battle gadgets. He joined Ryder to find the components as long as he's still alive. *Silver-tongued - power-oriented infiltrator - a salarian female and a young politician, who has desire to have more influential rank, she even wants to be a salarian councilor, she didn't do much to be recognised by other politicians, so she needs achievements to change it. She wants to involve in big cases, so she could earn political experience and reputation, that's why she joined Ryder, her hidden reason is to get informations to use in near future against political rivals. In her political life she learnt how to infiltrate house of a rival and get informations and escape undetected, what makes her in combat an expert of distraction, infiltration, seeking weakpoints and sabotage. *Pariah - biotic and combat powers user - an ardat-yakshi asari that hides her illness. Because of her lethal disability she avoids romances and even friends because she thinks friendship is the first stage of love that always ends by sex. She changes name and undergoes plastic surgeries to hide herself from Justicars and Spectres. She is not mean in nature but pretends to be jerkass for good of others. When someone tries to befriend her or flirt her she acts anti-social. However she began to hate her life and to seek new purpose. She joins Ryder to participate in new colonization where nobody cares about her background. *Incognito - organic power user - an alien of unknown origin, probably a mutant, killed ages ago, it's been regenerating until today, because termination of it wasn't complete. As long as one cell of it's body exist, it can regenerate, but it takes long and slow assimilation organic materials. Now with no memory it tries to find itself and puprose in completelly new reality. Joinging Ryder can help in this. *Bubble - crowd controling adept - a hanar biotic specialized in crowd control. Don't know if hanars are genderless, if not then it's female. She has tendency to call biotic powers by water-themed names like whril for singularity, bubbles for biotic orbs, wave for throw. Her favorite power is biotic protector she calls great bubble. Let's hope the developers will eventually make gameplay by non-humanoid characters like hanars or put them in humanoid armors. *Beak - grenade power user - a raloi captured and sold as a slave for collection of freaks, the Pathfinder can buy her out of compassion. She wanted to return her homeworld at first but finds the universe so fascinating she wants to gather as many information as possible for her kind. She acts against will of her conservatist family so bound to the homeworld they refuse any outside knowlegde. They believe this knowlegde will change their planet for worse and demoralize people. She specializes in grenades of own designs. *Shorty - engineer with summoning powers - a female volus engineer who fights by her drones, turrets and small robots of own design. She treats like her pets and gave them names. She joined the Pathfinder as a volunteer to help in exploration of Andromeda galaxy. She hopes to be respected for her support and no longer be ridiculed by others as a nerd with no friends. In fact she made her robot pets because she lacked friends, so she also hopes to befriend the Pathfinder and their squadmate. *Omnipower - all 3 types of powers user - artificially created lifeform designed by multi-race team to be a versitale combination of soldier, biotic and technican able to survive in every hostile enviroment. Cloned from mixed dna of various sentient species and beasts. Gender to define. This lifeform joins Ryder as a prototype to test in battlefield. It argues with Panzer for which of them is better designed and generally about organics vs synthetics in combat. *Totem - mine user - a synthetic made from parts of various other synthetics, geth and mech. Originally a geth but when seriously damaged searched for parts of mech and used them to rebuild itself. However with each new part its memory changed and it lead to developing own personality. *Bullet - unique ammo user - A female batarian pirate, smuggler, scavanger and passer, she was born outside the Batarian Hegemony and raised by various gangsters because her parents were killed. She uses ammo of her own design like drill ammo or explosive ammo or phasic ammo. She joined Ryder to find new alien artifacts and lost treasures. What do you think about them and what are your ideas or wishes for Ryder's squadmates? Category:Blog posts